freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Bird Guard
The Bird Guard,' '''or '''Bird' Officer ('''real name unknown), '''is a recurring character in Freedom Planet. He quacks throughout the game, using only the word "Weh". He serves the Royal Magister as a Guard of the Royal Palace and a Soldier of Shang Tu. He is commonly seen with General Gong in certain cutscenesFreedom Planet in-game cutscene - Shang Tu Royal Palace (Gong's Bad News)Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Northern Plateau (Gong's Help), as he is likely Gong's second-in-command. During Jade Creek, the Bird Guard can be seen driving the police hovercraft with Neera Li, who is occasionally on top of it. If the Player is frozen by Neera's Frost Arts or the hovercraft's ice missiles, they will be carried off by said vehicle. Otherwise, he'll accidentally hit Neera with an ice missile after the Player gets past the submarine in the second half of the stage. History Freedom Planet The Bird Guard is seen in almost every cutscene that includes General Gong, saying "Weh" after everyone else finished what they're saying. He first appears in the Shang Tu Royal Palace, after Neera starts an investigation on Lilac and Carol following the theft of the Kingdom Stone.The next day, Gong brings him along when the Magister sends him to ask Lilac and company to travel to Shang Mu to negotiate with Mayor Zao for the Kingdom Stone. After this, he returns to the Royal Palace to resume his guard duty until Lilac and company break out of the dungeon after being detained.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Shang Tu Royal Palace (Talk With Magister) Neera and the Bird Guard operating a hovercraft are sent after them, with Bird Guard firing ice projectiles as support until he accidentally freezes Neera with an ice missile and carries her off. Later, the Magister learns that Zao has declared war on Shuigang in an effort to reclaim the Kingdom Stone. So he sends Gong, the Bird Guard and the army of Shang Tu to hold off the Shang Mu army.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Snowfields (Army of Shang Tu) As they pass through the outskirts of Jade Creek, they find Carol, Milla & Torque, who tag along with them, saying they can persuade Zao to stop his attack.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Outside Thermal Base (Carol, Milla and Torque) For one of the last times, Bird Guard pop his head up and says "Weh". The last time the Bird Guard is seen is when he is standing on a rock after the Holodragon forces both Zao and General Gong to unite against Brevon. After that, he appears in the credits for one last "Weh".Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Ending The Bird Guard also appears in the Gallery, whenever his voice clip is selected, appearing onscreen for a brief moment and saying "Weh". Abilities The Bird Guard is only capable of saying "Weh". The hovercraft that he operates is able to fire Sleet Bombs, Ice Missile, and can even deploy Meteor Rollers on the player's location from the background. In certain areas of Jade Creek, the Bird Guard will attempt to capture the player, continuously firing multiple sleet bombs, along with the occasional Ice Missiles until the player leaves his range. Bird Guard is known to be a capable driver, easily piloting the police hovercraft in Jade Creek, but accidentally hits Neera with an Ice Missile, after she ironically says "FREEZE". Gallery File:Fp1-birdguardsprite.png|The Bird Officer's FP1 Sprite oxc.png|The Bird Officer's Hovercraft File:Fp2-birdguardsprite.png|The Bird Officer's FP2 Sprite References Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Avalicians Category:Birds Category:Male Category:Wood Elements